BVP1:To nie koniec
Dzień był spokojny, dla większości. Wszyscy zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Miasto tętniło życiem. Marl przyjmował wielu ludzi, będąc jednym z czołowych lekarzy, uznawanych przez cech medyczny za szarlatana i obłudnika. Pomimo tego, pomaga on wielu ludziom. Shun standardowo siedział w robocie, ponieważ zazwyczaj w tych godzinach nudzi mu się w domu. Myślał, że jak codzień, jego brat uczył się w szkole. Czekała go jednak niespodzianka, ten wolał skakać po dachach, niż siedzieć w czarnej dziurze budynku służacym rozwalaniu mózgów kształcenia młodych ludzi na lewaków mądre pokolenie. Pomimo upływu całego kwartału, Den nadal nie mógł się pogodzić, że osoba, w której jako pierwszej się zakochał, musiała się przeprowadzić, bo jej ojciec uważał, że będzie śmiesznie. Przemierzał smutnie identyczne bloki. Wszystkie pokolorowane, aby udać, że nie są szare. Jednak ta rzeczywistość zawsze była, jest i będzie dołująca. Starsi ludzie, którzy siedzieli w domach, patrzyli się na Dena ze zdziwieniem. Rzeczywiście, po odejściu Karoliny, poddał się dużej liczbie morderczych treningów. Potrafił teraz dokonać rzeczy, których nikt przed nim nie był w stanie, nawet dużo bardziej doświadczeni ninja. Jego determinacja pozwalała mu wystawiać się na zagrożenie życia wytwarzając adrenalinę, która zwiększała jego możliwości. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że stał się lekkomyślny. Jego skoki wyglądały nieciekawie. Najpierw zeskakiwał z budynku, a w locie, po odczekaniu sekundy, lub dwóch, wyrzucał linkę na drugi, która automatycznie go wciągała, a następnie, gdy był jeszcze dwa metry od dachu, zwijał ją i zaczynał biegać po ścianie nie raz prawie się zabijając. Miał szczęście, że przy początkach, Shun go chronił. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Gdy chłopak puścił się, zagapił się. Zobaczył na drodze dziewczynę przypominającą Karolinę, ale dostrzegł, że to nie ona. Kiedy próbował się złapać, jak zawsze mu się to udawało, nie wiedział jednak, że to jego brat mu potajemnie pomagał. Tym razem tak nie było. Zdziwił się i spadał. Pomyślał''' 'Najwyżej się zabiję, trudno''''. Nagle poczuł, że wpadł do wody. Wypłynął na powierzchnię i zobaczył rówinne stepy, bez cywilizacji. Postawił nogi na suchym lądzie i próbował ogarnąć całą sytuację. Dopiero co spadał z bloku. Zamknął oczy i wylądował w jeziorze otocoznym stepami od wschodniej i północnej strony, a od zachodniej i południowej, wielkim, najestatycznym lasem, za którym widać można było góry znikające w chmurach. - Nie wiem co tu jest grane - powiedział do siebie - Tak wygląda życie po życiu? Jeśli tak to dobrze, wygląda to lepiej, niż tamta rzeczywistość - hmpf - usłyszał Den spod swojego buta. Podniósł więc nogę i zobaczył szarą kulkę - Kiepskie przywitanie starego druha Kazamiemu zabłysnęły gwiazdki w oczach, gdy zobaczył szarą kulkę z tym twardym głosem. Chłopak złapał kulkę i przycisnął do swojego policzka. - VANITAS! - wykrzyczał - Też się cieszę - odparł lekko miażdżony bakugan, wyrywając się - Od kiedy stałem się taki uczuciowy? - eeeee - na te słowa Den lekko zamarł, ale po chwili wrócił do siebie - Nie mówmy o tym - Zgoda - Mam pytanie - Wal śmiało - Chwila, od kiedy tak mówisz? Zresztą nie ważne, to super - Poznam w końcu to pytanie? - spytał Vanitas próbując zakończyć nieudane próby wysłownienia się chłopaka - Jasne, co ja tu robię? - Potrzebujemy pomocy, ale tutaj nie powinniśmy rozmawiać, mogą nas znaleźć, chodź za mną - powiedziawszy, dragonoid zaczął lecieć w kierunku lasu. Kazami podążał za nim... Bakugan zaprowadził chłopaka wgłąb lasu. Den podziwiał rozciągające swoje ręce, drzewa wołające do niebkieskiego nieba. Górskie minarety natomiast tworzyły ścianę dla leśnego domostwa. Kazami tego nie zauważył, ale jezioro, do którego obaj doszli, było dokładnie w centrum dziczy. - Skacz - nakazał Vanitas - Słucham? - spytał chłopak - Nic ci nie będzie, to droga do naszej kryjówki - odparłwszy, wskoczył i woda zabrała go do głębi. Szybko zniknął z jego oczu, a po chwili na powierzchnię tafli, wydostało się parę baniek powietrza. Postanowił zaufać przyjacielowi i rzucił się do wody. Szybko zauważył, że przebił się przez iluzję. Na dnie było wiele macek. Część z nich oplotły go i wessały do środka dziury, która właśnie się pokazała. Kazami spadł na ziemię. Zaczął wypluwać wodę. Rozejrzał się i zauważył kilka bakuganów w kiepsko oświetlonej jaskini. Kiepsko oświetlonej głównie z tego powodu, że światło emitował jeden bakugan haosu, który był u kresu wytrzymałości. Podleciał do niego Vanitas i pozwolił spocząć, a sam wygenerował za pomocą kryształu na piersi, większe źródło światła, które zawisło na suficie pomieszczenia. - No dobra - zaczął Den - O co tutaj chodzi? - A więc opowiem wszystko od początku - opowiadał Vanitas - Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy wróciliśmy do naszej Vestroi. Wróciwszy, zastaliśmy najeźdzców, którzy już raz nas zniewolili w dawnych czasach. Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy, po raz kolejny, używają Kontrolerów wymiaru, aby zmuszać nas do bycia w kulkowej formie. Przez to mogą nas traktować jak przedmioty, potrzebujemy kogoś, kto by walczył - Dlaczego więc dopiero teraz mnie wezwaliście? - zdziwił się chłopak - Pamiętaj, czas płynie inaczej w naszych światach - No dobra, co mogę zrobić? - Musimy ponownie połączyć nasze siły. Tylko my dwaj możemy stawić im czoła - My dwaj, sami? A ilu ich jest? - Wraz z mieszkańcami jakieś sto tysięcy - Więc jakim cudem nasza dwójka ma dać im radę? - Spokojnie, z nich wszystkich, walczyć potrafi garstka, a walczyć na tyle, by się z nami mierzyć jedynie osiem osób - To i tak za mało - stwierdził Den - Nie mogę liczyć na żadne wsparcie? - Nie wiem, może udałoby ci się przekonać, któregoś z najeźdzców do przejścia na naszą stronę - bakugan podsunął swoją koncepcję - Albo przekonasz cywili, że to co robi tutejszy książe, jest złe. Bądź co bądź, ale jego armia tysiąca żołnierzy nie sprosta stu tysiącom ludzi. - Powiedzmy, że to plan - powiedział chłopak wstając z ziemi i licząc bakugany w jaskini, która o dziwo miała 3 metry wysokości - Jest was siódemka, damy radę - Niestety - zaprzeczył bakugan Pyrusa - Oni są zwykłymi mieszkańcami, nie wojownikami. Nie bez powodu mówiłem, że tylko my dwaj możemy stawić czoło najeźdźcom - Ehh... to lekko komplikuje sprawę - odparł Den - A znajdę tu gdzieś Maszynoida lub Ravenoida? - Nie, większość bakuganów została złapana przez naukowców vestalian, którzy przeprowadzają straszliwe eksperymenty, tłumacząc to badaniami naukowymi w imię postępu. Mają gdzieś ból i rozpacz jaką sprawiają - Prędzej czy później, cywile dostrzegą co się wyprawia, ale pokonamy ich wcześniej, albo zapoczątkujemy bunt. A tak w ogóle to jak stąd wyjść? - Już ci pokazuję - powiedział Vanitas... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Vestroia w potrzebie Kategoria:Nev-Rex